Update Archive/27/9
(Remember Wab, your update hook is in Kerrah's post above. Now this is Spooky's update that he wrote, since he can't access the site.) Dorath trollbane, harbouring great respect for the tribunal of the Crimson cabal, returned the greeting of magus Aszhard, smiling brightly as he did so â€œIndeed I did, noble magi, indeed I didâ€ Dorath was pleased that the leaders of the ancient magi had answered his calls with such urgency, and in fact he found himself humbled by the presence of these great and mighty magi, members of an organization so old that its age long history far surpassed even that of the nationâ€™s royal bloodline. It had been many years since the noble tribunal had last set foot within the halls of the royal court, when the nationâ€™s stability had last been threatened by an ever growing band of armed and organized criminals lead by a sentenced defector form the royal legions. These outlaws had succeeded in overthrowing the garrisons stationed at the camps in which they were imprisoned, inspiring similar and equally successful riots in all but a few of the prison camps positioned within Stromgardes heartland. The crisis had escalated when two legions, dispatched by Stromgarde, were ambushed and massacred within the once great woods on the outskirts of Arathi-point and later when the severed head of the captured tribune was put on display near the walls of Arathi-point itself. Following this most foul act of barbarism, the outlaws had once more retreated to the safety of the surrounding woods and in the following days they continued their reckless raiding of the surrounding farmlands. It was at this moment that the Crimson cabal had finally agreed, out of respect for the lost legions, to enter the conflict together with legions consisting primary of veterans from the great western wall. When it became apparent that the outlaws lacked sufficient courage to face the wrath of the nation they had so long offended, the powers of the crimson cabal were unleashed upon the rebel encampments within the forest, torching both them and the glade. When the blackened and smoldering remains of the forest outskirts were later investigated, nothing but ash and a stench of incinerated flesh remained, a mighty warning to every and all would be aggressors. Many a time had that tale been told and Dorath knew well that convincing the ancient magi to join once more with the legions of Stromgarde would require nothing less than a threat whose dread and barbarism would rival that of the rampaging outlaws of old. It was no secret that Dorath had often studied the history of the Crimson cabal, he knew well that their loyalty and dedication to the ever holy light, supreme faith of both Stromgarde and ancient Arathor, was as eternal as it was unquestioned. Thus Dorath decided to convince the wizards that western development threatened not only the continued survival of Stromgarde itself, but that of its long standing faith. â€œHonoured magi of the Crimson Cabalâ€ Dorath began â€œThough it brings me great pleasure that you have once more decided to honour the halls of Stromgardes kings with your enchanted presence, the nature of my summoning demands that I explain to you the dangers now facing our ancient homelandâ€ The tribunal, though interested, remained silent, waiting for their lord to continue â€œLet it be no secret that the world beyond the great western wall is now a world in never ending turmoilâ€ Dorath continued â€œDalaran, the violet citadel of the west and self-proclaimed center of all things magical, is realizing long hidden ambitions of regional supremacy, uniting lands long considered ours under its false and treacherous bannerâ€ â€œArmies loyal to the rulers of Dalaran now march north with an unknown purpose, dotting the symbols of each and every Hesperian city stateâ€ Dorath paused for moment, considering his words carefully. He noticed the embittered expressions of the tribunal, obviously provoked by Dalarans recent actions. â€œBut it is not only the new found strength of Dalaran which is to be feared, for another crisis is emerging in the lands to the westâ€ Dorath continued, lifting high the invitation from Lordaeron â€œVarious religions factions now spare for control of the many nations which emerged from the downfall of ancient Arathor and those yet loyal to the faith of Thoradin the great risk terror and death at the hands of blasphemous pagans!â€ â€œThough Lordaeron did not grant us the favor of mentioning any realms which might have succumbed to this worship of idols most false, we do none the less have our own and well-grounded suspicionsâ€ Once more Dorath paused and observed as the tribunal whispered hastily with each other, moved by the words which Dorath had uttered. â€œCould it be that Dalaran, having fallen to whispers most foul, has decided to make its move against the single greatest bastion of the ever holy light? That the destruction of our most sacred nation should serve as the ultimate sacrifice to its newfound masters? Or could it be that Dalaran, still true to the path of righteousness, is reacting to a threat most dire? That the north harbors an evil so great that all of Dalaran would be unleashed? The tribunal now stood pale, silent and emotionless, considering the words which their lord had just uttered and Dorath, deciding to push his advantage, gave them no time to reply. â€œThe questions are many and the answers unknownâ€ He said â€œThe threats we face are a legion and Stromgarde is destined to face them, but we cannot do so alone, we require the assistance of the greatest magi this world has ever seen, first and finest of our spell wielding kinsmen, what we require, is the Crimson Cabalâ€ â€œI ask you now, great wizards of the flame, will you join you country in this sacred undertaking and defend her land and honour against those who would wish her harm? A moment passed as the tribunal considered their answer â€œThat we areâ€ They replied in unison Dorath was greatly pleased but before ending the meeting he decided to make one final statement to the assembled tribunal â€œOnce more you please me greatlyâ€ He said â€œbefore this meeting four legions and my newest tribune was dispatched to the northlands, I ask you now to assemble your fellow magi and prepare for the journey that is to come, as the presence of the Crimson Cabal will surely be needed amongst the ranks this noble expedition - I shall arrange for you an escortâ€ The tribunal nodded in agreement and bowed, but as they were about to leave, Dorath spoke once more, this time directly to magus Aszhard â€œI would you to stay for a moment, lord Aszhard, for I have to you a special assignmentâ€ Aszhard turned around, facing his lord and awaiting his instructions â€œI have prepared a letter to my brother the king, it is of the uttermost importance that it reaches his hand either before or doing the summit the summit of nations which is to be held within the keep on Fenris isle. Dorath said as he handed the magus the letter, dotting the royal seal of Stromgarde â€œIf possible I would like you to depart at once and remain by his side until the summit is at an end, I am confident that your presence would be both wanted and appreciatedâ€ The magus then smiled, nodding once more in agreement as he slapped his hands against each other and vanished within an instant. Once more alone in the throne room, Dorath returned to his seat, arming himself once more with patience. Category:Updates Category:By Spooky